


List

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	List

 

**Q…**

This will be the last time so say this… Whoever was the wanker who put the milk carton back in the refrigerator empty is now on the "no blow job" list.

Not good... so not good. Especially when the Quartermaster is on a 3:00 frosty cereal binge.

And don't try to blame it on Amelie. She is not tall enough and has no opposable thumbs to be able open the refrigerator door. Although if she did have opposable thumbs I am convinced she would try and be at the top of my suspect list.

  
**James…**

There was more than enough in there for a cup of tea, or a small bowl of cereal. But of course, I should know by now that the concept of a ‘small bowl of cereal’ does not exist in your world, and definitely not on a 3am sugar mission. A small ocean of milk needed also.

I’m not sure however, that the punishment fits the crime. Surely I should just be sent out to buy milk? Alec does much worse things, like using the last of the toilet roll and leaving the next man stranded, but he never gets so much as a scolding.

And he blames that on Amelie too.


End file.
